dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vidar
}} Vidar is a deity in the Norse pantheon. He is a son of Odin, and known for his incredible strength. He is famed for his enormous immovable shoe. Description Appearance and personality Vidar stands twenty feet tall, although like many of the gods of Asgard he can change his height as necessary. Vidar is quiet and reclusive, but brave and heroic in battle. He speaks only when necessary. Vidar is chaotic good in alignment. He enjoys using his incredible strength to fight evil, and his hatred of evil is powerful. Titles Vidar is called the Silent One. Abilities Vidar is known for his incredible strength, which he frequently demonstrates. He can surround himself with a radius of silence. Portfolio Vidar is a god of strength. He is also a god of silence. Worship Little is known about the cult of Vidar. Holy symbol Vidar's holy symbol is an iron shoe. Favored weapon The favored weapon of Vidar's followers is not well known, although Vidar himself wields a two-handed sword. Relationships Family Vidar is the son of Odin, and brother to Vali. Enemies Vidar will slay Fenrir at Ragnarok. He is fond of giant slaying, his favorite hobby. Allies and minions Vidar is a strong ally of the gods of Asgard. Artifacts Vidar is best known for the iron shoe of Vidar. Its wearer cannot be knocked over, as it the shoe holds firm to the ground. Any creature or thing that the shoe steps on, even godlike beings, is trapped beneath the shoe and cannot move until Vidar moves his foot. Nor can they fight or cast spells. Vidar also has a powerful two-handed sword and a magical suit of armor. Realm Vidar lives in Asgard with Odin. He has his own realm there, named Vidi. Vidi is a land of tall grass full of huge legendary animals, where deities go to hunt. Vidar also keeps his hall and stables here. History Ragnarok At the final battle of Ragnarok, Vidar will avenge his father Odin by slaying the wolf Fenrir. Vidar uses his great shoe to place his foot on the wolf's lower jaw, and lifting upwards with his great strength to tear the wolf asunder. Vidar is one of six gods who will survive Ragnarok, and go on to rule the surviving land. Publication history Original D&D Vidar first appears in . AD&D 1st edition Vidar appears in and . AD&D 2nd edition Vidar is detailed in the Planescape sourcebook . His realm Vidi is mentioned in . D&D 3rd edition Vidar is briefly mentioned in , as avenging his father Odin by slaying Fenrir, and surviving Ragnarok. Creative origins Vidar appears in Norse myth. His name is also written Víðarr or Vithar. In stanza 55 of Voluspa,Voluspa. the prophecy of Ragnarok, Vidar slays the wolf (usually interpreted as Fenrir, although Garmr is also mentioned in the poem) to avenge Odin. In Vafthruthnismal,Vafthruthnismal. the giant Vafþrúðnir makes the same prophecy. In Lokasenna, Odin asks Vidar to stand and let Loki sit at the feast. Vidar does so, and pours Loki a drink. Loki uses this invitation to slander the gods present, and does not leave until Thor threatens to beat him. In the Prose Edda, Snorri Sturluson tells that Vidar is the slayer of the Fenris wolf. His legendary great shoe is made of all the discarded off-cuts of leather from people's shoes, and whenever someone throws out these scraps of leather, it is said that they will be claimed and added to Vidar's shoe to aid him at Ragnarok. References Category:Norse deities